Advanced Documentary Filmmaking
Summary: GREENDALE COMES TOGETHER TO UNLOCK THE MYSTERY OF CHANG’S AMNESIA – ABED FILMS THE EVENTS FOR A DOCUMENTARY – As the campus strives to get to the bottom of Chang’s (Ken Jeong) memory loss, Dean Pelton (Jim Rash) enlists the group to help secure a grant for further medical research and Abed (Danny Pudi) films the activities for a documentary. Jeff (Joel McHale), however, suspects there is more to Chang’s memory loss than meets the eye. Plot Abed, with the help of Garrett, once again form a film crew to document "Kevin's" Changnesia. The study group and Dean Pelton are supportive of Chang's recovery. Dean Pelton mainly supports Chang's recovery to appeal for funding from the MacGuffin Neurological Institute . However, Jeff feels otherwise and tries to convince his friends that Chang is faking his amnesia. The rest of the group help prepare for a presentation to appeal to the MacGuffin Neurological Institute. They feel that Chang's new self, Kevin, deserves a chance. Shirley has even hired Chang to her sandwich shop, much to Jeff's dismay. Jeff, seeing he can't convince his friends, pretends he wants to help out with the presentation. Abed continues filming, seeing it parallels to the documentary Capturing the Friedmans. For the presentation, Jeff assigns Pierce to make a show for the presentation, have Annie and Troy to find out about Chang's time before he found his way to Greendale, and Shirley and Britta document Chang's job at the sandwich shop. End tag "Kevin" makes a phone call saying that everyone has believed him and he is waiting further instructions. Recurring themes Continuity *'That just happened': This episode picks up after Chang returned to Greendale a few episodes back in "Alternative History of the German Invasion". *'Double take': This episode is done in the style of a documentary. This is the fourth episode after "Intermediate Documentary Filmmaking", "Documentary Filmmaking: Redux", and "Pillows and Blankets" to be done in this manner. *'Previously': Chang's "relationship" with a mannequin leg from the Season Three episode "Competitive Ecology" is mentioned by Jeff. *'Familiar face': **Dr.Ken Kedan returns in this episode. **Señora Alessandra Chang returns, her last appearance was on the Season One episode "Environmental Science". *'Returning students': Garrett is shown to be helping Abed again in filming another documentary. *'All by myself': Jeff finds himself he only one in the group who believes Chang is faking his "Changnesia". *'Identity crisis' : Chang is facing one of these seemingly having lost all of his memories and insisting others call him Kevin *'School song': Abed chooses the song "You Get What You Give" as the one today over his documentaries credits. *'School uniform': Shirley and Chang are wearing uniforms for Shirley's Sandwiches * Pop culture references *Abed letting the audience watch him watch the video of an argument iis similar to Director Werner Herzog in the documentary "Grizzly Man" in which he listens to the audio from a video of the subject being eaten by a Grizzly bear. He also lets the audience watch him similar to the way Abed did. Meta references Reception Promotional photos 4X6 Promopic.jpg 4X6 Promopic2.jpg 4X6 Promopic 3.jpg 4X6 promopic 6.jpg 4X6 promopic 4.jpg Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes